Makeover Time!
by Isabella Ballerina
Summary: Alice wants to have a makeover,but will she be able to find Bella? What will Alice do to find Bella? How far will Alice go just to find Bella,just to do her make-up? Will Edward need Jscob's help?
1. I will find you

Makeover Time

Makeover Time

Chap. 1  
I will find you

**I do not own the people of Twlight**

Alice (pov)

I was in my bathroom getting ready for the best day ever. I'm going to get Bella and we are, well I am going to give her a makeover. Now I have everything ready, now I just need Bella. Hey where did Bella go, she was just here a minute ago. I know she was here because I saw her with Edward.

Edward, duh.

I'll go to Edward's room and get her so we can start our day of fun. I walked to Edward's room to get Bella and the funniest thing was she wasn't there. Edward was there; he was sitting on his black, leather, seat reading a book. No Bella. This puzzled me. Where did she go?

"Edward where's Bella?"

Something was wrong Edward and Bella are always together. I mean always together.

"She went out of town for the day."

"She what? That can't be, you of all people wouldn't let her go by herself." Me and everyone else knew that he wouldn't let her go by herself. If she did, he would just follow her.

Overprotected, but you got to love him.

"I had a change of heart."

Ha…. ha…. ha Edward a change of heart. Right, especially over Bella's safety.

"Alice I'm hurt."

"What I didn't say anything." He tapped his forehead.

O, I forgot about that. I had to get Bella. I put on my best puppy dogface.

"Edward, could you pretty please tell me where Bella is."

"I told you Alice, she went out of town for the day."

"Edward don't give me that."

"It's the truth."

"Mark my words Edward Cullen, I will find her."

"I don't think you will."

With that I stomped out of his room and went to mine and Jaspers room to start planning on how to find Bella. First I said something under my breath that I hoped he heard.

**Hey, i hope you like it. This is my first story. So please review and tell me what you think.**

**This isn't the end so there is still more to come and i will try to make the chapters longer.**

**so please tell me what you think.**


	2. how it all started

Well this is how it all started

I don't own anything

Chap. 2

BPV

Well this is how it all started.

I woke up to see the face of the love of my life.

"Good morning love."

"Good morning Edward."

I sat up a little on my bed so that I could kiss him. I gave him a small little kiss. He pulled away chuckling. He always did that when my heart stared to go a little fast.

He waited for me in my room when I went to the bathroom for my human moment. After I was dressed and ready I walked back to my room so that I could be with Edward. We walked down the stairs and might I add I only tripped once. Of course he was there to catch me. I didn't mind. We walked to the kitchen; he went to set at the table, while I went to get something to eat. I hade eggs and toast.

"So Edward what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know my love, what would you like to do?

"I know I don't want to stay here."

"Why don't we go to my house. Everybody would love to see you but they went out hunting so you would have t wait, but Alice and Jasper are there."

It took me awhile to answer because he was smiling and I caught me of guard, like it always does. After I gained my thinking ability back I answered.

"Yea, I would love to go." He took my hand and led me out the door. He lied to me; he did leave when I was in the bathroom. His Volvo was in my driveway.

"You lied to me, you did leave."

"I had to have a way to get home, didn't I?"

"Well I guess you had to, I forgive you."

He helped me into the Volvo, that way I didn't fall and get hurt. I was so lucky to have him. He was in his seat in a second flat and we were off. Of coarse the drive was short; I mean he only goes a 120mph, that's not fast at all. Ha…ha…ha. We were in front of the beautiful, white house in no time. Edward stepped out and was opening my door for me. I love him. I just had to say it.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?"

"Not in the last, o say 5 seconds. O by the way I love you."

How could any one not love this man?

"I love you too." I just had to blush when I said this.

We walked into the living room hand-in-hand. At first I didn't see anyone, then I saw Jasper sitting on one of their loveseats reading a book. Just then he looked up.

"Hey Bella, How are you today?"

"I'm fine, hey is Alice here?"

"Yes, but I don't think you want to find her." When he said this all sort of things went thought my mind. What was she planning to do?

"Why?" Just then Edward stepped in to clear things up for me.

" She wants to have a makeover, and guess who is the Barbie doll." After he said that, I think I saw my life pass before my eyes.

Hey people, so what do you think?

I won't be able to update for a while.

I will be going out of town and won't have Internet.(crying)

I'm sorry, but I would love to hear what you think about the story and when I am gone I will write some chapters and then as soon as I get back I will update, so please review I would love to hear what you think.


	3. barbie doll

Chap

Chap. 3

(BPV)

I don't own any of the people.

"Edward I don't want to be a Barbie doll." I flinched at the word. Edward looked at me and smiled my favorite grin.

"What do you want me to do about it love?"

"Hide me, help me, do something, just don't stand there, help me." I didn't know what I was going to do. Jasper was sitting there laughing at me.

"Jasper, don't laugh at me you know how much I hate makeovers."

" Sorry Bella, I didn't mean anything by it really. I'm just thinking about, just how are you going to hide from Alice, I mean she can see this happening. Am I right or am I right?"

He was right how was I going to hide? What was I going to do? I turned to Edward with a panic look on my face.

(EPV)

I hurt me to look at Bella. She looked so scared, but I didn't know what to do. How was I going to hide her from Alice? About that time I heard her coming down the stairs.

(BPV)

O no was all I could think as I saw Alice come down the stairs. I truly think today is the day I'm going to die. Alice turned and looked at me.

"Hey Bella, Hey Edward."

Darn she can see me.

Sorry it's so short I wanted to get something out for all of you to read while I am working on the next chapters. Guess what we do get Internet here this is so cool, I still won't get to update that fast because they tell me I'm not going to spend all my time on the laptop. So please tell me what you think about the story. I would love to hear from all of you. Tell me what you like, dislike, what needs to be added, or what you would like to see. So review please!!

Lots of love, Isabella


	4. mark my words

Chap

Chap. 4

(BPV)

**I don't own the people.**

"Hey Bella. We are going to have so much fun today." She didn't stay long; it looked like she was looking for something. When she left the room I turned to Edward with a pure look of terror on my face.

"Help me." You could see that he was thinking.

"It looks like she is busy so I think we can hide you and her not see you."

"You really think so, I hope it works."

"Me too." With that he gave me a sweet, little kiss. With that we were up the stairs and in his room. Surprisingly I am getting used to his running.

"Now where I'm I going to hide." I looked around his room. I could hide under his bed or in the bathroom. No that wouldn't work she could see me. I was still thinking when I heard Edward talking to me.

"Why don't we hide you in my closet, we could put you behind a rack of clothes and some boxes."

(EPV)

Alice thoughts are underlined.

I didn't like that I wouldn't get to spend the day with Bella, but I wanted to keep her happy and help her. I think it will be very fun to trick Alice.

I could hear Alice coming, so I hid Bella in the closet and went to get a book and I sat down on my chair.

"Edward, where's Bella?"

All I could think was. "She went out of town to day." How could she believe that? I wouldn't let Bella go by herself. Man I need to learn how to lie better. I could hear her thoughts.

Out of town what does he mean by out of town. I just saw her with him. We all know that he wouldn't let Bella go by herself.

"She what? That can't be, you let her go by herself. Me and everyone else knows that…. she stopped and started to think again. Even if she did go out of town he would have followed her. Over protective. Did she just call me over protective? Yea, I knew that. It's just that I love Bella and wouldn't let anything hurt her. I sat back listening to her thoughts again. He is over protective, but you got to love him. Yes, you just got to love me. I had to think of something and quick.

"I had a change of heart." She just stood there.

Ha Edward a change of heart. Yah, right. That really hurt my feelings.

"Alice I'm hurt."

" What I didn't say anything." I laughed at that and tapped my forehead. I could hear her and she was embarrassed. O, I forgot about that. The next thing I heard scared me. I have to get Bella. Maybe if I put on my best puppy dogface. 

"Edward, could you pretty please tell me where Bella is." Did she really think that that was going to work? Ok it was, but I have to save Bella.

"I told you Alice, she went out of town."

He is making me so mad if I could spit, I would. **(I don't know if they can spit or not, it just sounded funny, so I put it in.)**

"Edward dint give me that bologna."

"It's the truth." By her thoughts I could tell she was getting mad. Maybe this will work. She will be too mad to see Bella or even concentrate on any of her visions.

" Mark my words Edward Cullen, I will find her."

Man she is getting really mad; I didn't know she knew those types of words. This is so much fun.

"I don't think you will." After I said that she started to head for the door. She stopped for a second and said something. I really didn't think she knew those words.

I was going to have to talk to Jasper about that.

**So what do you think? I would love to hear from you so please review.**


End file.
